Icerde One-Shots
by SistersInside
Summary: Imagines, one-shots, fluff and many brotherly moments between Sarp and Mert. "We are going to do this my way." "Your way? Do you know how stupid your plan actually sounds?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! We are two girls HUGE fans of the series Icerde so we decided to write some one-shots,** **imagines and mini-shots to keep us entertained while waiting for the next episode. For those who don't know Icerde is a turkish adaptation on the movie Departed. English is not our first language, so please excuse us if there are any mistakes. We are open to any kind of criticism, good or bad, and we are also open to any short-story suggestions. Expect a lot of brotherly moments and fluff. Have an enjoyable read! Any reviews are welcome :)**

* * *

 **What it looks like when the Yilmaz brothers argue:**

Sarp: We are going to do this my way.

Mert: Your way? Do you know how stupid your plan actually sounds?

Sarp: We are doing this my way! Be a good little brother and listen to your older brother, Umut.

Mert: Are you serious? You are already pulling the older brother card? Ohoo, anything can happen these days.

* * *

 **Imagine if the Yilmaz brothers work together as cops. Sarp has been captured and is in big trouble. Mert comes to the rescue:**

Mert (comes inside): PARTYYY! (shakes his head in a silly but funny way)

Sarp: Where were you?

Mert: You told me to come in from the back entrance.

Sarp: Doesn't matter… (somebody is holding a gun against his head) What are you still waiting for?

Mert: I don't know. I kind of find it hilarious seeing you like this.

Sarp: UMUT!

Mert: Okay, okay. Pff… what would you do without me, hm?

Sarp sends him with a death glare.

* * *

 **If the writers of the show don't give us a happy ending here is an alternative one:**

2 years later:

All were gathered in the garden of Füsün's new house. The loud chatting of everyone sitting around a big wooden table was echoing across the whole street. Only one of them was standing a few meters aside of the laughing people and was currently grilling what he knew was his little brother's favorite dish. It was a very hot summer day and everybody was enjoying themselves.

On the far end of the table Melek was sitting. Her light clothes were revealing her small pregnant bump, which she was unconsciously softly stroking while listening to the story the man she considered her brother was telling. Every now and then she joined in the laughing. She briefly exchanged looks with the woman who sat next to her. It was her mother-in-law who she loved more than words could describe.

The man she used to know as Mert but now referred to only as Umut was sitting across from her. One of his hands was loosely wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulders, her dark hair falling down on his arm, and with his free other one he made hand gestures while telling yet another story, which made it even more engaging and funny. Only the man on the grill was just shaking his head while listening to his little brother but still wore a small amused smile on his face.

As Umut finished talking, Füsün's loud laugh floated through the air like a melody. Her whole face became red and even tears from joy fell down her cheeks. After the laughing died down a little bit the light haired brother turned to the man standing a couple meters behind him and smiled provokingly with a tingle of mischief in his eyes.

"Sarp, you hear that. That laugh was more than a proof that I am mum's favorite." He said smugly.

The older once again just shook his head but within a second had his laughing brother in a head-lock.

"Ah, is that so? You are mum's favorite? Just wait"

He immidiately started ruffling his hair. The younger man somehow managed to free himself from his brother's arms and playfully began wrestling with him.

The three women sitting on the table were all looking at them with smiles on their faces. Soon the two brothers were rolling on the ground both trying to get on top of each other. But then Sarp managed to get the upper hand. He mercilessly started tickling his brother. Umut's laugher echoed through the garden.

"Abi*, sto-op" he pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. He was laughing so hard that it took his breath away making talking normally impossible, "a-abi-i" but the tickling continued. So the younger one tried a new strategy:

"M-um, tell Sa-arp to stop."

The mother of the two didn't even try to hide the happiness the sight in front of her gave her even tough her younger son was restlessly trying to free himself. Then she started talking, the sound of her voice, bright and cheerful, stopping her oldest for a moment.

"Sarp, son, let go of your brother." Sarp eventually stopped tickling the man he had pinned on the ground and let him take a breath. Tears from joy were rolling down Umut's newly pinked cheeks. The moment Sarp loosend his grip, the younger one managed to free himself.

Umut ran away laughing laudly like a little kid.

"Hey, come here!" yelled Sarp and began chasing after him.

"Look at them! One of them is going to be a dad in a few months, the other one - an uncle, yet they still act like little kids" said Melek smiling. All women on the table chuckled warmly.

"No matter how much time goes by, some things never change. They always did that as children, remember aunt Füsün?" asked Eylem, shaking her head with a bright smile on her face, taking her aunt's hand in hers. Füsün watched her sons lovingly and sighed:

"They are still children," she then pointed to her heart "here inside."

* * *

 **Mert and Sarp during a crazy mission**

Sarp: Take the next one right!

Mert: Left is shorter (turns left)

Sarp's eyes widen at the sight of an unending traffic jam. Looks at Mert extremelely annoyed.

Sarp: You call that shorter? Because of you we are going to lose those men!

Mert: Sarp, why do you have to be so pessimistic? Mr Mert can always find a solution even in dead-end situations.

 **Sharply swerves the car to the left side of the street where the cars are driving in the opposite direction.**

Mert: WUHUUU!

Sarp clings to his seat and tries to calm his boiling blood.

Sarp: Lan**, are you completely crazy? Drive slower!

Mert (fakes being sad): Oh, come on, abii. It doesn't matter what I do, you always complain.

 **Watches Sarp with wide puppy dog's eyes**

Sarp (thinking): _This cute little bastard!_

(says to Mert): Okay, okay. But if you cause an accident I _will_ hit you.

* * *

*abi - big brother in Turkish

**lan - man, dude in Turkish


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, the second chapter is divided into two short stories, the first one will be a little bit more sad, it takes place somewhere around episode38/39 or after that, shortly described - Mert has a nightmare.**

 **The second story takes place after Icerde's end and the two brothers are policemen. Shortly described - one of them has had a small accident during his duty and both brothers finally go home after a long working day.**

 **We also want to thank smansoni and Kate for the reviews! They really made our day :)** **To answer Kate's question – one of us is Austrian of Turkish origin and the other one is Bulgarian who lives in Austria :)** **We are also working on your request – a little baby Yilmaz will be joining us in chapter 3. And also we have some other ideas but shh, you will have to wait and see :D. Have an enjoyable read! Please let us know what you think :)**

* * *

 **Memories of the Past**

With a jerk, Mert sat up in his bed. His chest was quickly going up and down while he was breathing frantically. His eyes flashed briefly across the dark room, which was dimly illuminated by the street lamps. He swallowed loudly, carefully taking in his surroundings as well as tensely listening for any unusual noise. But there was none. His eyes wandered down to his hands as he pressed his lips together. He observed his cramped fingers, which were clawed into the thin fabric of his blanket. After drawing a deep breath, the young man closed his eyes and tried to calm his shaking body. He ran his hands over his sweaty face and put some loose wet hair strands, which stuck to his forehead, behind his ears.

"Everything is fine, Umut. Everything is fine", he whispered to himself, his voice sounding rather husky, as he turned on the light of his night box. He then swung his legs over the bed and got up. He knew that he would be unable to go back to sleep at the moment. Sighing, he grabbed a hoody from his wardrobe, went as quietly as he could down the stairs and finally slowly slid open the door to the garden. He needed the fresh air to help him get rid of the tightness in his chest. The cool night air embraced Mert's body as he stepped out. The chirping of the crickets somewhere in the distance was the only noise breaking the silence of the darkness before him. Mert lowered his eyelids and turned his head towards the sky, his hands buried in the hoody's pockets. Every breath he took helped him to extinguish the fire of longing that was burning him on the inside.

"Umut?" suddenly a sleepy voice called from behind him. His eyes opened wildly, surprise written over them. He was so glad that he hadn't jumped from the sound of the unexpected voice behind him. Without missing a beat, he quickly regained control over his emotions, and then turned slightly towards the person behind him. A faint smile came to his lips.

"Abi", was the only thing he told his older brother, who was slowly approaching him and then stopped right beside him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sarp while looking at his little brother in the eyes. The younger one poorly tried to mask the sadness in his eyes with a big smile.

"Ah, nothing… I just couldn't sleep and thought to myself 'what a nice night to grab some fresh air'", replied Mert casually while shrugging his shoulders. He didn't want his brother to worry about him, not anymore, he had done enough of that. But that didn't mean that his brother couldn't see right trough him.

"You had a nightmare, right?" asked Sarp after a moment of silence and sent him a sympathetic look. Mert frowned.

"How-?" he began but Sarp interrupted him, while laughing sadly.

"How did I know? Because I have them, too."

Mert nodded in response and once again let his eyes wander in the darkness, his lips yet again pressed tightly together. For a moment none of them spoke. Mert felt like he had a lump in his throat and did not trust his voice enough to speak. He felt all too vulnerable and did not like that at all. The silence that stretched was somehow comforting, it was peaceful in a way helped Mert to feel at ease.

"I see them…" he started talking, his voice shaky and barely above a whisper, and felt how his heart clenched. He felt so terribly _sorry_.

"Who do you see?" asked Sarp attentively and put his hand courteously on his little brother's shoulder, who at the moment seemed lost somewhere in his own little world, looking just like a small lost boy.

"Everyone… who because of the things I did… had to suffer… Aslan… Yusuf Müdür*… Melek… Eylem… our mother… you… I see all of you dead and bloody lying on the ground… your bodies form a circle and I… I stand with my hands covered with your blood in the middle of this circle… and then… I see Coskun… and he starts beating me up just like when I was small and weak… ah, my devil Coskun…" said Mert brokenly and shook his head with a smile.

Taking a deep breath Sarp grabbed Mert by the shoulders and turned him against him so that they were now standing face to face and starring into each other's eyes.

"You have done things… things that were not right, Umut, it is unfortunately true… but you didn't do them because you wanted to, but because you felt obligated to, because of this scum Celal. You are not a bad person, Umut. Even that dog couldn't change that.

I don't know if Yusuf Müdür or Aslan would have forgiven you… but I am sure that our Angel is the happiest person in heaven, kardesim*. Melek is probably looking down at us in this moment and smiling full of pride and joy. And about… about your family… we love you, lan*. Nothing and no one can ever change that. Do you understand me? Abin* will always be there for you and protect you!"

A sob escaped Mert's mouth as his brother finished talking. He had tried to hold his tears from falling down while his brother was talking, but now his walls, which he had build over the last twenty years, were finally staring to crack.

"I am so happy that I have you, abi", he murmured both crying and laughing at the same time, his eyes red and puffy. Without saying a word Sarp pulled his little brother towards himself and wrapped his arms around the trembling man protectively. Mert leaned his forehead against his brother's shoulder and held firmly onto his upper arms.

"I'll be always there for you, kardesim. No matter who or what comes and goes, I will always be there for you!" promised Sarp and kissed Umut softly on the head. "Besides I will be having a nice little talk with this scum Coskun sometime in the near future about the hits you have received during your childhood."

Involuntarily Mert laughed out loud and made a step behind. He ran his hands over his wet cheeks, brushing away the spilled tears.

"Nothing is better than having a brother who beats up guys for you" Softly chuckling Sarp wrapped one arm over Umut's shoulders and they both went inside the house together. As long as they had each other nothing would ever get them down.

* * *

 **Poor little kardesim**

After a busy day at the police station the Yilmaz brothers finally arrived home. After ringing the bell, Füsün opened them the door smiling warmly, but instantly freezed in her step as she saw her two sons.

"Good gracious! What has happened to you?"

Sarp was supporting Mert who was limping.

"Nothing bad has happened, anne*. Umut just fell today and sprained his knee." Sarp sent an admonitory look at Mert silently asking him to play along. Their mother shouldn't find out that Umut had gotten shot in the leg. She would only unnecessarily feel bad and worry all the time and she already did it anyways.

"Yes, I fell." Mert somehow managed to surpass the urge to roll his eyes 'what a creative lie!'

"Ah my poor child. Come in, come in."

Sarp helped Mert inside.

Füsün started inspecting her younger son sympathetically, he on the other hand flashed her the brightest smile he could manage at the moment.

"Does it hurt very much?" she stroked his cheek softly with her fingers.

"Pah… not at all! Please as if a small sprain would hurt me!"

"Ah really? Well if you feel so good you can surely climb the stairs on your own."

Mert frowned at the thought while looking at the many stairs. But the frown quickly changed into a mischievous smile.

"I have a much better idea, big brother. As a child I always wanted to be carried on someone's back."

Sarp sent him a 'are you fucking kidding me' look as he glanced from the stairs to his brother back and forth. He could already feel the pain in his back.

"That's right," said Füsün "you can carry your brother upstairs, Sarp. What's the big deal?"

Sarp looks at his mother in horror.

"What the big deal is? Have you seen this guy? You've fed him as much as humanly possible and _I_ have to carry him upstairs?"

"Hey, hey, I haven't gained that much weight. And it's all pure muscle! You are just jealous because our mum gives me more food and prepares my favorite dishes more often than yours!"

"As if! I've eaten them for years!"

"And now I'm on the row!"

"Anne, I will not be carrying this little ungrateful brat! He can sleep here on the floor for all I care!"

"Anne, do you hear that? Sarp is always so mean to me. How am I supposed to go upstairs on my own with this leg?!"

"Sarp! Don't be so mean to your brother. You will carry him upstairs with no more protesting!"

"But mum-"

"No buts!"

Mert grinned widely and stretched his arms open. Sarp in return looked at him with tightly pressed lips, snorted unamused, then turned his back and kneed.

"Well come on. Jump on, you little pain in the ass! But I am warning you – I will have my revenge!"

* * *

 ***Müdür - chief**

 ***Kardesim – my brother**

 ***Lan – man, dude**

 ***Abin – your big brother**

 ***Anne – mum**


End file.
